


The One He Wanted

by StarSwathi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSwathi/pseuds/StarSwathi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade arrives at a party Sherlock is hosting late and learns secrets about the consulting detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not really refined. I just wanted to get this story out since it was sitting on my computer. I hope you enjoy it.

Greg looked down at his phone again and winced as he saw how late he was. He hated it but he could never turn down Sherlock and his craziness. Hell, he had even called Scotland Yard for backup when he thought Sherlock was in trouble. Not that the man seemed to notice. No, he was no John Watson. He was just the annoying inspector that never got anything right. At least, he knew that Sherlock wasn’t in trouble this time. Apparently, Sherlock had decided to be domestic now that John was going to have a baby. He wanted to have a dinner before Mary actually gave birth. A part of Greg wished he was strong enough not to go to the party. It was guaranteed to be awkward.  Molly would be there and panting after Sherlock. Mary and John would be acting out their wedded bliss while Sherlock acted like their odd third. It was a little queer how much Sherlock adored Mary considering she took the person whom Sherlock cared most about from him. However, when was Sherlock ever normal. Not one day in the years that he had known the genius did he ever act as a normal person would. To round out the odd group of people would be himself who was mooning after Sherlock almost as much as Molly. Though he hoped that he was a bit more subtle than bringing double of the man as a date to a party.

 

As he finally made it to Bakers street, he saw John walking out the door with a fond smile on his face. “Hello John.”

John smiled at him as he waved to him. “Hello, Greg. It’s a mad house up there. Sherlock’s holding court. When we ran out of wine, I volunteered to come out and grab some from the local store.”

Greg shrugged. He hadn’t brought anything with him to the party. It would be rude to go up now that he knew that they were short without something in his hands. “I’ll come with you. I forgot to bring something with since I was running late.”

John smiled good naturedly. “Yes, I know. I think Sherlock mentioned you were late at least a dozen times.”

Greg barely held back a groan. Sherlock always noticed when he did something wrong. At times it was disheartening to know that even with all his training and experience, Sherlock was just so much better at almost everything than him.  “Don’t tell me he’s pissed.”

John shook his head. “You know how he is. He likes people and things where he wants them when he wants them. He’s been asking after you for a good two hours now. Even made me check his phone to see if it was working or not.”

Greg sigh as he dragged a hand over his face. “He’s being a bit of a queen?”

John just shrugged. “He’s always a bit of a queen. He’s just a little more of one when you’re concerned.”

Greg stopped moving for a second. “What do you mean by that?”

John looked back at him and seemed to realize what he said. “Sorry, my gob’s run a little loose today. Must of had a few more than I thought.” He then turned and quickened his pace to the store.

Greg caught up with the doctor within a few steps and grabbed his arm. “What did you mean?”

John hesitated a moment as he always did before he told someone information that he thought he shouldn’t. It was a huge tell but Greg was glad to know about it. He stopped walking and turned to Greg. “You really haven’t noticed?”

“Noticed what?” Greg asked, exasperated by the conversation.

“As much of an ass as Sherlock is, haven’t you noticed that he puts on a little bit extra when you aren’t paying enough attention to him.” John questioned the inspector.

Greg snorted at the comment. “Come off it. He’s like that with everyone.”

John nodded but continued speaking. “Yeah but with you there’s a point. God, he’s going to skin me for this but you’re special to him.”

Greg shook his head. “Pull the other one. I’m just his hook up to crime scenes.”

John shook his head. “No, you are the reason why he works with the police. He told me that you were the reason why he sobered up from his drug use.”

“Because I made him. For some reason, I thought that he was worth saving.” Greg responded.

John nodded as if Greg was actually giving him more evidence for his argument. “And he started to looking at your cases so you would spend less time at work and more time with him.”

Greg paused for a moment as he tried to see if there was any truth to that statement. He did remember treating Sherlock to dinner a few times after he had sobered up and helped with some cases. Sherlock looked so pleased with himself and Greg had to say he enjoyed listening to the man talk about the cases. It was amazing how his mind worked. “I didn’t spend that much more time with him.”

“I know. Sherlock says he regrets helping you so much since you had more time to spend with him as an inspector rather than chief inspector. He wonders if he was a little slower at telling you what was happening in your cases that you would have spent more time with him.” John stated with a small smile.

Greg’s jaw dropped a little as he watched John walk away from him before he snapped out of his confused state and caught up with the shorter man. “Why are you tell me all of this?”

John shrugged as he put his hands in his pockets. “I guess I just don’t want to see Sherlock by himself while I’m with Mary and the baby.”

Greg snorted. “So I’m supposed to pick up the pieces now that you’ve stepped out of the way. I’m the consolatory gift, am I?”

John snorted in return. “If anyone is a consolatory gift, it was me.”

“No bloody way. He’s had eyes only for you since you walked into his life. Everyone else is just shadows in the background.” Greg stated vehemently.

John stopped again. “I’m a substitute. I’ve been one since the day I met him. I asked him quite a few times why he would take someone he just met to a crime scene. I mean he might a little daft but he never does anything without a reason.  After changing the subject numerous times, he finally admitted that he wanted to know what you would do if someone new came into his life.” John smiled at Greg. “He was trying to make you jealous and it seems like it worked.”

As he folded his arms over his chest, Greg glared at John for giving him false hope that his feelings for Sherlock might not be so one sided. “So why did he let me think he was dead for so long? If I’m that important, why didn’t he tell me?”

John sighed before revealing what happened to Greg. Sherlock hadn’t told the man the whole story about those two years. Sherlock hadn’t even told John really. “There were snipers who were going to kill those who Sherlock cared the most about. Those people being me, Mrs. Hudson and you. Sherlock’s brother knew about the ones on me and Mrs. Hudson but when Sherlock heard about the one watching you, he decided to go underground and fake his death. You were the reason he decided to die.” John looked behind Greg. “Look, I’m going to just pop in and get a few bottles.”

Greg numbly grabbed his wallet and gave John some cash. “Here. Let me chip in.”

John grabbed the money and let Greg alone with his thoughts. He didn’t know what to think. According to John, Sherlock seemed as gone on him as he was on Sherlock. That couldn’t be right though, could it? Really a man like Sherlock wanting a man like him? Should he say anything to Sherlock? What would he even say?

John came out of the store a few minutes later with three bottles of wine. Greg grabbed one from the man as they started to walk back. “If he’s thinks like that, then why can’t he bloody remember my name?”

John snorted at the comment. “The sod’s just pissed that you let me call you by your name and he can’t.”

Shaking his head, Greg scoffed at John’s reply. “When does he need permission for anything?”

“When his feelings get hurt.” John looked at the disbelieve on Greg’s face before he continued. “I know we joke about him being emotionless but he does feel things and care.”

There was just one problem with the idea of Sherlock liking him. “Why me?”

“Because you are the first person who realized he was brilliant. I mean I’m sure his parents thought he was smart but his brother is somehow smarter than he is so he grew up with a inferiority complex. You were the first person to see him as something more to him than second best.” John replied to Greg.

Greg tried to hold back the hope that was surging in him. “So you’re saying if he met you first, it would be you he was after.”

John laughed at greg’s remark. “Bloody no. First of all, I’m straight and not interested in Sherlock. Secondly, Sherlock is a nutter and is crazy for you. God, there have been days where I’m begging for a case so I don’t hear about what he would do with you in great detail. Apparently, you are his type. He calls you dishy.”

“But you and him…” Greg trailed off since he knew John hated when people suggested him and Sherlock were closer than they were.

John stopped and looked seriously at Greg. “You know how I know Sherlock doesn’t care one fig about me in that way? Mary. He let me get married. After he found out that she was not exactly truthful, he still didn’t get upset. That’s different than the dozen or so dates of yours he has ruined or made his little gang of hoodlums mess with. I believe one he decided that her nose wasn’t right for someone who was dating you. And those are only the ones that were actual dates. Who knows how many women he ran off before they even tried anything.”

Greg felt his jaw drop a little. “I haven’t been on a date in months… Now that I think about it, I haven’t had a second date since I met Sherlock.”

“Possessive bastard, isn’t he?” John said as he began to walk to the house again. They walked in silence as they got to 221 Bakers Street.  Greg opened the door for John as they went into the house. John smiled as they walked in to the brownstone.

Greg could hear Sherlock reciting some ridiculous story. His eyes met with John’s and could see the doctor was begging him not to tell Sherlock what he had said. Greg nodded as he walked into the room. The moment Sherlock saw him, however, he knew that Sherlock had figured something out about them. The consulting detective glanced from Greg to John quickly as he abruptly stopped speaking. His eyes narrowed as he glared at John. “John, may I…”

Greg intervened on John’s part. “Actually, I need to talk to you for a moment.” Greg motioned back to Sherlock’s room. “In private if you would.”

Greg watched as John gave Sherlock a nod before the brilliant man agreed. “Right. After you detective.”

Greg walked back to where he knew Sherlock’s room was. He opened the door to the controlled mess he had seen last time when he asked his department to toss the house for drugs. Sherlock came in a step behind him and closed the door. The pair were silent for a moment before Sherlock spoke. “Lestrade, whatever John told…”

“Greg. My name is Greg and you can use it.” Greg said as he set out to test the scientist.

Sherlock paused for a moment and Greg could see a glimpse of delight before it disappear. “Right, Greg…”

The DI tried not to shiver when Sherlock almost purred his name.

“Whatever John said about…” Sherlock continued.

“What we were talking about is that you having a thing for me. Well, at least John seems to think so.” Greg leaned in close to Sherlock. “Is it true?”

For once, Greg actually managed to make Sherlock speechless. The scientist stood still as he tried to figure out his next move. That was all the answer that Greg needed. If it wasn’t true, Sherlock would have been belittling him by now. He saw his opening and grabbed the man who had been driving him crazy for years how and kissed him hard. There was barely any hesitation before Sherlock wrapped himself around Greg. The two continued to kiss until they hear a knocking on the door.

“Sherlock, you’re being rude.”

“We’ll be out in a minute, Mrs. Hudson.” Sherlock said as he leaned his forehead against Greg’s.

“Alright, dear.” The woman said as her footsteps could be heard walking away from the door.

Greg smirked at Sherlock. “Well, that was bloody good timing.”

Sherlock hummed. “She does have horrible timing. I was expecting at least a few more minutes of experimenting ahead of us before we had to go back out.”

“Experimenting?” Greg asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes, I’ve never been able to kiss someone I truly had emotional ties to and I wanted to see what the difference is.” Sherlock stated calmly.

Greg frowned as he pulled away from Sherlock. “Does this mean you’ll be going out and snogging other people?”

Sherlock shook his head. “Don’t be daft. Of course, I won’t. Not only is it rude but I don’t enjoy it as much as I did kissing you. Plus if I kiss other people, you might not help me with some of my other experiments.”

That sounded promising considering Sherlock had leaned in and kissed him again. “Other experiments?”

“I’ve never been with a man and I’ve heard that it’s vastly different than woman. There are also mounds of ideas I have about intimate endeavors. It should only take a few years without repetition. That is if we don’t find anything that bears repeating. As you already know, I do have an addictive personality so if we find anything particularly stimulating I would ask that we repeat it until I’m satisfied.” Sherlock voiced his opinion.

Greg had to hold back a laugh. He could see that this was Sherlock’s backwards way of asking for a long term relationship but he knew better than to mock the person who would be his bed partner for quite a while if Sherlock had any say in the matter. “Just so you know, I haven’t been with a man either.”

Sherlock nodded. “Of course not. You wanted to be a police officer since you were a child. Knowing that the occupation is a conservative and homophobic, there would have been no time for you to express your interest in men until now since you have finally reached a level in your career that you are comfortable but have enough prestige where you are proud of your work as well. I do believe that between the two of us we are intelligent enough to figure out homosexual activities without much effort.”

Greg laughed at Sherlock’s manner of fact attitude. “Let’s get out of here before I figure out how to shag you against the door.”

Sherlock smirked a little. “The door? I figured you were much more prone to showers.”

Greg kissed Sherlock before he replied. “With an arse like yours, I’m prone to doing a lot of things.”

Greg could see the slightest bit of blush on Sherlock’s cheek as he opened the bedroom door and took a step out. Sherlock stuck his hand back towards Greg as he walked out of the room. “Come on.”

Greg smiled as he laced his fingers with Sherlock’s. “I think I’ll be staying for some experimenting tonight.”

Sherlock nodded at Greg as they entered the living room. “I expected as much.”

Greg locked eyes with John as he squeezed Sherlock’s hand. “Bloody bastard.”

Sherlock turned to Greg with a fond look. “But I’m your bloody bastard so I don’t think you have room to complain since you picked me.”

Greg laughed a little at Sherlock as they sat next to each other on the couch. Greg sat first and Sherlock decided to sit close enough that not even a piece of paper could fit between the two of them. Greg glanced around the room to see almost everyone smiling at them. The only miss was Molly though even see didn’t seem anger but envious of the couple. Greg was tried to say something to her when Sherlock gave him a peck on his cheek. When he looked at Sherlock, he saw the man look at him expectantly. Greg leaned in and kissed the man quickly on the lips. It seemed that his attention would have to be solely on Sherlock. John had been right that he was a possessive bastard but Greg was sure that he really didn’t mind.

This night was filled with Sherlock touching or kissing him. He didn’t even let Greg go so they could eat. Greg was amused by how ambidextrous Sherlock was and wondered how that would play out in the bedroom. Roughly an hour after dinner, Sherlock abruptly stood and pulled Greg with him. “I believe that the night has come to an end. We have eaten, drank and spoke for at least an hour. Now I have other things that need my attention. See yourselves out.”

Greg groaned. “Sherlock…”

Before he could continue, Sherlock interrupted him. “I have spent the hour and half you were late, a whole dinner and an hour after entertaining. I have done by duty as a host and now would like to turn my attention to learning the type of noises you make when I am performing fellatio.”

Greg tried not to react to Sherlock’s comment though he was in the minority. Mary started laughing as Mrs. Hudson scolded Sherlock. John just sighed as he rose and grabbed Mary’s arm. “Well, I think that’s the end of the night for me. Thanks for a lovely time.”

Mary kissed Sherlock and Greg as she followed her husband out of the flat. “We should do this again.”

Mrs. Hudsons and Molly followed quickly on their heels. Greg felt horrible for Molly but Sherlock was as of a dream of his as he was hers. Greg pulled his hand from Sherlock’s.  “I’m just going to see Molly to a cab.”

Sherlock nodded as he turned to the bedroom. “I’ll expect you in the bedroom in five minutes.”

Greg snorted as he put his hand on Molly’s back and escorted her out of the house. Molly smiled at him as the two went down to the street. “You don’t have to walk me to a cab. Sherlock is waiting for you.”

Greg winced at the wistfulness that Molly had in her voice. “Molly, I don’t know what to say.”

“You mean because even though I don’t have a fiancee, Sherlock still won’t look at me.” Molly smiled the silly insecure smile that she smiled when there was anything with Sherlock. “He gave me one fantastic kiss and one amazing day. That’s more than most girls get from a man like Sherlock.” Molly put her hand in the arm to wave down a cab that was coming down the lane. It stopped in front of them. Molly turned to Greg and laid her hand down on his arm. “Don’t worry about me. I understand. If it was me in you situation, I wouldn’t be worried about how the poor, little girl was reacting and more on what Sherlock was going to do when I reached the bedroom.” Molly leaned over and kissed Greg on the cheek. “It was always going to be you at the end. Even the first time I met him when you brought him down to my lab, I was an afterthought for him.”

He nodded as Molly got into the cab and waved goodbye. As he watched the car disappeared, Greg thought about what Molly had said. He had a brilliant, crazy man waiting to do brilliant and probably crazy things with him. Greg dashed up the stairs, smiling the whole way to Sherlock’s room. When he walked through the bedroom doorway, he saw Sherlock laid out on his back without a stitch of clothing. Sherlock looked at Greg as he reached down and started to stroke himself. “You’ve made it with seconds to spare. Now take off your pants.”

  
Greg smiled as he stripped off his clothes. When he was naked, he climbed into bed with his beautiful man.


	2. Epilouge

Greg grunted as Sherlock fucked him. It wasn’t one of his favorite things that he and Sherlock had done but he didn’t want to put conditions on what they did. The man he was with was incredibly fickle and even after they had been together for four months. The longer he was with the incredible man, the more settled Greg felt but there was still the little voice telling him that Sherlock would leave him just like his wife had. So that was way he was laying on his back with Sherlock between his legs hoping that the younger man would finish quickly. It was only a few minutes before Sherlock pulled out of Greg without finishing. Greg’s heart stopped as he saw the look of disgust on Sherlock’s face. Sherlock stood up and started pacing the room.

“I can’t do this anymore. It’s not working.” Sherlock said. He folded his arms over his chest as he turned to look at Greg. He started to tap his toe causing his erection to bounce a little. It was still wet from lube. “I know you feel the same way.”

Greg started to sit up as he tried to think of a way to talk the impossible man into staying with him. “Sherlock, I’m just a little…”

Sherlock grabbed the lube from off the bed and grabbed Greg’s cock, confusing the detective. Before Greg could say anything, Sherlock straddled his lap and started to ride him. He was taken away by the beauty he was seeing and the feeling of Sherlock’s tightness around his cock. He grabbed the skinnier man’s hips and rolled them until Sherlock was on his back. If this was going to be his last time with Sherlock, Greg was going to make it count. He took a brutal pace as he watched Sherlock’s long neck arch as the man moaned loudly. Greg dropped his head and bit Sherlock’s neck. Greg immediately felt Sherlock tighten around him and felt the splash of cum on his stomach. Greg almost came with the ivory skinned man but held back as he continued to pound Sherlock. He wanted Sherlock to feel him for days after he left him. The problem was that Sherlock just felt so good and looked so amazing as he laid there all blissed out from his orgasm that Greg could not hold back for long. He spilt into Sherlock a few minutes later when he heard the other man mew. Normally, Greg would collapse into Sherlock and bring the other man close to him but this was a goodbye fuck. He knew he wasn’t welcome to stay. Sherlock apparently wanted one last go before they went back to whatever was normal for them before this. Greg took a moment to look at the beautiful man as he pulled away from the bed. He looked at the floor for his clothes that were tossed here and there. He didn’t want to see the stoic look in Sherlock’s eyes or even worse disgust.

“Greg?” The chief inspector heard as he moved around the room.

Greg just grunted in reply as he put on his boxers. He glanced around the room and saw a few things he would have to ask John to pick up for him. He had brought a few things from his house to Sherlock’s since he spent so much time at Baker’s Street.

“Is there a case that you need to get to? I didn’t hear your phone.” Sherlock said.

Greg shook his head but still refused to speak. He was worried that he would beg Sherlock not to leave him but it would be no good. Once Sherlock made up his mind, Greg knew there was no changing it.

The voice from the bed seem annoyed and confused now. “Then why are you leaving? I thought we were spending the weekend together.”

Greg turned quickly to see Sherlock picking at the corner of the bedsheet he pulled over himself. The picking at the strings was a nervous tick that Sherlock did when he was confused. Greg had noticed it a few weeks into their relationship when Sherlock was trying to understand what was normal in a relationship. He would demand answers about “normal dating” while trying to look bored and pick at whatever seam was near him. It made Greg want to grab his hand and kiss the fretting fingers most of the time but it just added to the confusion now. “Sherlock, you just broke it off with me so of course I’m leaving.”

Sherlock stiffen as he sat up quickly. Greg watched at the sheet feel away from the lithe body as Sherlock moved. “Why would I bloody do that?”

Greg furrowed his brow as he threw his arms in the air. “When you stopped fucking me and started to talk about how you couldn’t do this anymore?”

Sherlock relaxed back into the bed. “I meant that I should not top anymore.”

Greg looked at his partner, puzzled. “What?”

“Neither one of us enjoys when you are on bottom. I say that from now onward you top.” Sherlock said shyly. “I mean it just seems logically since we both find it more…”

Greg surged onto the bed and kissed Sherlock hard. “Whatever you want. Just don’t leave me.”

Sherlock pulled away from him. “Why would I ever want to leave you? If anything, my neuroses should have you running for the hills.”

Greg shook his head. “Never. It’s what keeps me interested. I never know what you’re going to do next.”

Sherlock turned his back to Greg. “I suggest that you get out of your knickers so we can get some sleep before I need to be unpredictable with certain parts of you.”

Greg laughed as he yanked off his boxers and spooned close to Sherlock. Just as he was nodding off, Greg hear Sherlock speak. “Greg, I might not say it often but I do care deeply for you...Love would be the closest to what it might be called.”

Greg could feel the smile cross his face. “I love you too Sherlock.”

Sherlock nestled back into Greg’s arms. “Of course, you do. Now get some rest. I expect to be buggered good and properly like you did earlier as soon as we wake. I find that my day goes better if we shag first thing in the morning.”

Greg just slightly shakes his head. “Good thing your arse was made for shagging then.”

Ever the one to get the last word in, Sherlock replied. “And your cock is the perfect one for it too. It’s a good thing we fit so well together. If I was prone for sentimentality, I would say we were made for each other.”

Greg squeezes Sherlock close. “That’s because we were. We were.” And Greg finally believed that Sherlock and him might just make it after all.


End file.
